The Light in the Dark
by GML3
Summary: Set after the events of 4x05. Ballie all the way, baby. Comments and reviews are more than welcome.
1. weakness

"I know what I heard. She tried covering it up but it was a piss-poor effort. Who would've thought. Kaz's 2iC falling in with the top dog's crew. Ha!"

As the line in the cafeteria inched forward, Joan Ferguson moved her tray along the counter, her lip curling at the conversation she'd overheard. _Well well, Juice. This is most enlightening._

* * *

"Smith. You're out." Linda Miles held the door wide open for just a second longer than necessary after the prisoner emerged from the bare cell. She had to admit, Bea Smith commanded a certain grudging respect, even compared to the parade of other top dogs who came before her. She had neither Jacs' viciousness nor Franky's flash. But there was a quiet strength in Bea that drew people to her, whether out of fear or respect—or love, perhaps. She wondered if any of the prisoners actually loved this top dog.

"What about her?" Bea jerked her head nonchalantly in the direction of the adjacent cell.

"Novak? She's got another day." The guard's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why d'you care?" _She's not even in your crew._ Bea raised an eyebrow and scoffed, almost as if mocking the question. This conversation was over. Turning briskly, red hair tossing behind her, the prisoner led the guard out.

* * *

As the footsteps faded, Allie sighed, leaning her head back against the door. _Guess I'll have to spit those new verses for her another night_. In spite of the disappointment of a Bea-less night in the slot, a small smile lifted her lips. Her mind was still on stories of snail hotels and bad prison raps. If she could be slotted next to Bea every time there was a bust, Joanie could plant all the gear in the world in her cell. Letting her mind wander back to the first time she saw Bea in the showers, her hand slipped unconsciously under the waistband of her pants.

Seeing Bea's body through the half-drawn curtain.

Bea's delicious anger.

The feeling of the wet tiles against her face and Bea's body against her back.

Turning around and realizing that Bea hadn't bothered to pick up her towel.

Sliding downward, reaching for Bea's hips… so close. She was so close.

* * *

"The Queen is baaaaaack, bitches!" Boomer's voice reverberated against the walls of H1, but was soon drowned out by a flurry of activity as Liz and Maxine opened packets of crisps and a bottle of wine they'd been saving for special occasions. Doreen pulled up a few chairs around the table, gently nudging a young girl forward. _Tall, but apprehensive. So young. Can't take care of herself yet_. Bea sized her up quickly.

"Bea, this is Tasha. She's new here."

Bea nodded. "I've heard. It doesn't matter what they say, alright? Here you do what it takes to survive." Relief spread across the young girl's face. Not that Bea had any intention of further punishing Tasha. She had far more pressing matters preoccupying her. Blue eyes and blonde locks. That mischievous grin and spirit that made her laugh—really laugh—for what felt like the first time in years.

"Oy! Let's have some music eh," shouted Boomer. "What kind of music d'you want, Bea?"

Without missing a beat, Bea knew the answer. "Do we have any rap?" She had some practicing to do.


	2. family

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You. Bea Smith. Got friendly in the slot, did you?" It was amazing how Kaz's blue eyes, which had always been so full of warmth—to her, at least—could pierce like ice. The sound of basketballs and women's voices echoed around them.

"What are you on about?" _Well that was fast. Wonder which birdie put that in your ear._ Allie thought fast, trying to figure out who might have known, who could have told. _Juice. Fucking Juice._ But Juice wouldn't have thought to tell Kaz. Even if she did, Kaz wouldn't have believed her. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Allie insisted. "Kaz I would never do anything to hurt you. Never. You know that."

It was the truth. Well, the last part was. She couldn't deny that she'd gotten closer to Bea, even with a wall between them—and she wasn't sorry about it. Not that they'd gotten close enough for her liking. The thought of being locked in a cell with Bea, of actually touching her body, was enough to make her head swim. Even as she was facing an accusation of betrayal from the woman who was the closest thing she'd ever known to a mother. _This is not a good time, Allie. Keep that shit in your pants._

"Perhaps… Juice misheard," Joan finally broke the silence. "She may have been mistaken. It's quite possible."

"Doesn't explain how Jackson knew about the attack on him. Fuck, I knew it was you and I just didn't want to believe it. Allie, I trusted you. I took you in. I gave you _everything_." Her voice rising, Kaz didn't seem to notice that the other women around them had stopped what they were doing to watch the scene.

"Now there's no need for that, Kaz. We don't know any of that for sure yet." Joan's voice was soft but the women at the table heard every word, and her words only fanned the flames of their suspicion. _Child's play_. It was too easy to convince people of what they think might be true, to bring the darkest shadows of someone's thoughts into the light. Kaz would be hers soon.

"Kaz—" Allie pleaded, reaching for her hand desperately.

"Get the fuck away from me." Kaz brushed the younger woman's arm away without looking at her. "Take your bullshit somewhere else. To H1 maybe, since you love Smith so much."

"Are you fucking serious?" Allie's voice broke as her eyes welled up.

"Just go." With every eye in the yard on her, Allie rose from the table in tears and stumbled toward the blocks.


	3. patience

Circular motions. _"Get the fuck away from me."_

More detergent. _"Just go."_

Work duty was a welcome relief. It used to bore the shit out of her but now it was kind of nice, not having to be reminded that she'd lost the only real family she'd ever had. No more Kaz. No more Reds. Allie took her time wiping down the mirror, letting the sound of running water behind her drown out her thoughts. Once upon a time, it would have been easy for them to slip back into what always worked in the past—the anticipation of that rush, the surge of euphoria when it finally hit her veins. But she hadn't needed meth in a while. A long while.

Especially not since—

"Hey. Alliecat." Snapped out of her daze by a gravelly voice that she would've recognized anywhere, she turned around. _Where the hell did everyone go?_ The showers were empty except for the woman before her now.

"Bea? Missed me, did ya? Am I allowed to talk this time or are you gonna tell me to shut the fuck up again?"

"Thought I'd found you here." Try as she might, Bea couldn't help the small smile that was now threatening to spread across her entire face. The memory of Allie's last rap was still fresh on her mind. _I did. I've missed you. So much._ She came closer, her heart starting to race as she closed the gap between them. "I just... I just wanted to see how you were doing. I heard about Kaz." They were now face to face, their bodies just inches apart. "And you know that was for Juice. That cow can't know about...about what we were doing." _What exactly were we doing?_ Bea searched those blue eyes, wanting Allie to understand why she said what she did in the slot.

"I caught on. Come on Bea, gotta give me a little more credit than that." Allie knew. She didn't like that Bea had to do it, but she understood. There was no way Juice would have let a weakness like that slide—not if she could use it to her advantage to stir shit.

"Besides," Bea added, "I'd never tell you to shut the fuck up. Unless you were making fun of my rapping."

Allie's breath quickened."Really now?" All of a sudden, it was a struggle to put words together, let alone a witty sentence. All of a sudden, the only thing filling her head was the smell of wild orchids in Bea's freshly shampooed hair. _Keep it together, damn it. You're supposed to be the experienced one here._

Their fingers brushed and Bea hesitated before letting her hand trail up Allie's arm. There were so many things that she still wanted to ask, so many things left unsaid that night in the slot. "If you need anything... I'm here." She tucked a stray blonde lock behind Allie's ear, hardly daring to let her hand rest on the younger woman's cheek. "You don't have to be alone."

Gazing into Bea's dark chestnut eyes, so full of both uncertainty and longing, Allie let the softness of her touch sink in, a softness that she had felt only from Kaz before. _Fuck it_. She leaned into Bea, her hand rising to clasp her neck and pull her close. No walls, no crews, just Bea's lips on her own. Everything she felt—the hurt, the desire—she poured into the kiss, and time stood still.


	4. danger

The feeling of Allie's lips was nothing like she expected. Not that she knew what to expect, seeing as the few boys apart from Harry who'd kissed her when she was younger were—well, boys. Actually she wasn't even sure it had anything to do with them being boys. Some of them were sweet, some of them were rough. But none of them were Allie.

None of them were this gentle. None of them ever held her face like this, like she was something precious. Like they were holding the only thing in the world that mattered. The shame, the guilt, everything from her past that hurt—for a few moments, she no longer felt any of it. All she could feel were Allie's lips pressed against hers. Allie's hands running up her back. The pressure of Allie's hips and thighs as Bea backed her into the sinks. Something stirred deep within Bea, low in her stomach, as the pressure gave way to a throbbing ache. An ache that seemed to grow every time she thought of being alone with Allie.

"Wow, Bea." Gasping, Allie broke away with a smirk but kept their faces close. "I didn't know you were missing me _this_ badly."

A chuckle escaped Bea's lips. "Hey remember when you thought I was on with Mr. Jackson?" Allie was quick, but Bea could match her jibe for jibe. It had been a while since there was someone worth matching wits with; only Franky ever came close. But Allie was much more fun to play this game with.

"Hey remember when you ran the fuck away from me the first time we were in here?" Blue eyes dancing, a wicked smile crossed Allie's face. _Oh no Bea, you don't score a point against Allie Novak that easily._

Bea tore her gaze from Allie's and looked down in shy embarrassment. Her hands were still around Allie's waist, her thumb stroking her side absent-mindedly. Why _did_ she assume that Allie had something against her? What would have happened if she had stayed in that shower stall instead of running? "You took me by surprise, that's all. You were kind of—" she gestured weakly, "Kind of naked."

"Yeah I usually am when I'm showering."

"Oh fuck off."

"Well what do we have here? Looks like a top dog and her bitch." Absorbed in their banter, the two women hadn't even noticed that they were no longer alone. The sound of heavy footsteps grew louder, echoing amongst the lonely tiles as the entrance door to the showers swung shut.


	5. caught

"I knew it." Juice swaggered into the showers, flanked by her cronies who had equally smug expressions on their faces. "That stupid rap—" she broke into a guffaw, slapping her knee. It was sickening.

 _Fuck_. Quickly rearranging her expression so that she didn't look like a sappy teenager who just got caught kissing her high school crush, Bea set her jaw and turned around briskly to face the gang of women who had just interrupted the most enjoyable few minutes she'd had in days.

"Did you walk into a wall and forget your place, Juice? Because I'm trying to understand who the _fuck_ —" Bea paused, a look of mock confusion on her face "—you think you are?" Her voice was low but her glare made sure to convey the heat of her threat. "I'll do what I bloody well want. With who I bloody well want. This one," she gestured carelessly toward Allie, "Or anyone else. You forgot who runs this prison."

 _Holy shit that was kind of hot._ Slightly taken aback, Allie could not resist turning ever so slightly to look at Bea's expression. Top dog throne in danger or not, that was a top dog declaration delivered with the force of a top dog's authority. _I should not be so turned on right now._

"Ha, not for much longer. Been too busy chasing pretty tail to notice how your crew's been going, haven't ya," Juice licked her lips as she eyed Allie. "Better enjoy your top dog days while they last. Me and the boys will be happy to take over anytime if you feel like… retiring early. And we'll take care of your girls too." Smirking, she and her gang sauntered out of the showers.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Bea's expression softened. "Well that was shit timing." There was just a hint of worry in her voice that had not been there before.

"You alright?" asked Allie. She had held her tongue even though she was tempted to laugh in Juice's face and tell her that she was barking up the wrong tree, that she only imagined hearing a ridiculous rap performance in the slot, that she should take her boys and jump down a well… But there was no point. It would have only incriminated them even more. "She knows, Bea. She's going to try and use it. And I think she told Kaz too, about us in the slot. Or somehow Kaz heard from her. There was no other way she could've found out."

"Juice is full of hot air, she won't actually do anything. If she fucks me around, I'm gonna end her." Eyes gleaming, Bea remembered the pen in Jacs' neck. The hole in Braydon's head. The day she almost took a shiv to Kaz in the laundry room. The day she almost left Harry in the car.

Even though the guilt still haunted her, even though she would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, muscles tense from dreamt danger, Bea knew that she would not hesitate to do what it took to protect the ones she cared about. And now, this included Allie.


	6. payment

The little droplets of red fell, one by one into a puddle that crept toward the toilet stationed uncomfortably close to her bed. Holding a towel to the gash on the left side of her abdomen, the prisoner grimaced as she applied enough pressure to suppress the bleeding. It was a deep cut, but not quite as deep as a stab would have been. Whoever it was either didn't know how to stab someone properly or wasn't trying to kill her.

 _That's the last time I sleep on the bloody couch_. She knew who'd done it. Or at the very least, she had a very short list of candidates who'd dare attack her. It was a silly mistake, leaving herself exposed like that. She hadn't been able to sleep much in the past week and with everyone in the block out of the way for post-lunch leisure time in the yard, a little silence and shuteye were too difficult to resist.

But her dreamless sleep was cut painfully short by a blinding sting in her side. By the time she realized she was bleeding and was cognizant of her surroundings, her attacker had already reached the gates of the unit, her hood over her head.

Medical was not an option. The path to the nurse's office was ridiculously inconvenient, in full view of the phones' lineups and loiterers in the hall who were bored or wanted to inconspicuously bribe a screw. No, none of the other inmates could see her injured. No one could know. It would just give someone an easy opening, and there were many women in this prison who could smell weakness faster than the dogs could sniff out a bag of heroin.

She started making a mental list of names. Visits that she'd soon be paying. _I'm going to find you. And then you're gonna pay for this._


	7. closer

Author's note: Thanks for reading and for the kind words! I read all reviews and love hearing what you think. :) This fanfic writing is kind of fun and actually really helps take my mind off of the agony of waiting until Tuesday... 😁

* * *

Bea brought the glass of watered down orange juice to her lips without drinking it, staring intently at the inmates shuffling around the table of Red Right Hands. Amidst the activity, she glimpsed Joan Ferguson to the right of Kaz, both deep in conversation. Their group had grown significantly in number, and women bringing their chairs and forming a second row behind those who were seated around the table.

"Their crew's growing' eh," said Boomer as she dropped her tray on the table. Extra bread pudding today. "Surprised the Freak isn't scaring the bitches away."

"Why would she scare them away?" asked Tasha. "What did she do? Come on Doreen, tell me."

"That's a story for another time. I don't need horror stories first thing in the morning," Boomer interjected as the table erupted in laughter and groans. But Bea neither laughed nor groaned; her gaze roved toward a woman who had been half-heartedly filling her tray, and was now walking past Kaz's boisterous table determinedly without looking anywhere near them. As the woman came nearer, Bea silently kicked a vacant chair toward her.

On a typical day, this would have paused conversations and turned heads. But on this day, thanks to the commotion at Kaz's table, Allie took the chair that had slid right in front of her and joined a new table without fanfare. The women whom she just joined nodded in acknowledgement at their newest member. Doreen raised an eyebrow in mild surprise, but Maxine beamed knowingly at Bea and chuckled. _Not what I was going for when I told you to go after Allie, you sly dog._

Opening her packet of butter, Allie hazarded a glance at Bea, who held her gaze. Neither spoke a word, but they gave each other the smallest of smiles. Suddenly, there was a softness in Bea's face, like her lips were remembering what happiness felt like. Allie felt a small jolt in her chest. This time, she didn't look away quite as quickly. She loved seeing every side of Bea. The gentleness. The fierceness. The calm. The joy. All of it.

"… Anyway I said to her, I said, 'Miss Bennett, if you don't approve my conjugal, you're not gonna want to know what I'd tell the board,'" Doreen explained. "I mean I didn't wanna resort to blackmail but the Freak had a point eh. And what do you know, she said yes!" With a triumphant whoop, she high-fived Boomer, all bitterness about Boomer's previous conjugal-related taunts forgotten.

"What's the matter, Bea?" asked Maxine, who seemed equally amused. "Something funny with your orange juice?" Bea suddenly realized that she was perhaps trying a little too hard to not look at Allie and had unconsciously taken to staring at her glass instead—and that the entire table was now staring curiously at her. _Shit. Stop smiling like an idiot._

"Yeah Bea, tell us what the juice is saying to you," added Allie, smirking as Tasha tried to stifle a giggle beside her. "I _really_ want to know."

"My juice is—just—fine." _Oh my god, what am I doing? Did everyone see that?_ _Pull yourself together, woman. You're the top dog._

"Someone say my name?" A gruff voice broke through their laughter. "If you ladies wanted a little Juice you could've just said so."

"Piss off, Juice."

"Yeah keep walking."

Juice answered with a middle finger as she continued past their table, but not before leering a few seconds too long at Tasha. There was no doubt that she had not forgotten about the incident with the panic button.

"Is it just me or is she walking a little weird?" Though even looking at Juice filled her with disgust, Doreen couldn't help but notice that something was different.

"Maybe the Hep C's finally getting to her," said Boomer as she slurped up her bread pudding.


	8. oasis

Author's note: I'm off on a road trip down to the States with a few mates down tomorrow, so this is my last update for 2 weeks. I'm sorry for the gap! Rest assured I'll be suffering too... from not being able to watch episodes 7 and 8. :(

* * *

"Don't you ever get bored of it?"

"What?"

"Sex."

"What? Why?" Allie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I mean you've done it so many times. With so many people. Doesn't it get… I don't know, repetitive?"

"Oh Bea. You're so cute." Allie chuckled and held on tighter as Bea rolled her eyes and vigorously tried to disentangle herself from her arms. "Hey you're pushing me off the bed!"

"Yeah, I know. That's what you get."

"Okay okay, I was about to answer you! Jesus." They both dissolved into laughter as Bea realized that her cell's bed wasn't actually that big and frantically tried to pull Allie back toward her. "It doesn't get boring. I mean sometimes, sure, when it's someone who just wants to get off and has like, zero imagination... but it really depends on who you're doing it with—" she paused, deep in thought as she traced Bea's cheek, "—if it's someone that means something to you, it will feel new. Every time."

A small smile lit up Bea's features as she let the meaning behind those words sink in. But just as quickly, it was gone, driven away by the pain of a distant memory. "How do you know? When it means something?" This was a tinge of sadness in her curiosity, as if this was an answer that she was ashamed she didn't know.

"Because." Allie drew her fingers toward Bea's lips."You'll feel it."

Feeling bolder, Bea leaned in, brushing her lips against Allie's. Gently first, then kissing her harder as she realized how much she wanted it, how different it was compared to kissing Harry. _So this is what it feels like, to actually want to kiss someone._ Her hands reached under Allie's hoodie, pulling her body closer, roaming her chest, exploring all the places she had never wanted to go before. And then Allie was underneath her, hoodie on the floor, gasping into her lips as Bea pressed against her body, grinding an ache into her that emptied their minds of anything other than desire. Sliding her hand down Allie's stomach, Bea smiled into the kiss with nervous excitement.

"You can't just barge in like that!" Maxine's voice, usually soft, pierced the air.

"Where the _fuck_ is she?" The sound of Juice's voice and plodding footsteps grew louder outside their door.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Bea groaned as she scrambled off the bed and Allie hurriedly picked up her hoodie, right before Juice swung open the door. Taking in the scene before her, Juice laughed with malicious delight.

"Sorry I've interrupted sexy time, but it looks like you'd rather stay in bed than rule, Queen Bea. Can't blame you, I would too, with this one," she added, smirking at the sight of Allie angrily zipping up her hoodie.

"Shut the fuck up, Juice. What is it now?"

"Someone in your crew attacked me, that's what. Tasha needs to be punished. I got bloody stabbed because of that bitch," she spat.


	9. i swear

Author's note: Sorry I've been away and dragging my feet on this. Work's been nutso, but that's no excuse when it comes to Wentworth is it? This season finale was extremely disappointing for me because I'm still not over how they gave Bea literally one episode of happiness and love after three seasons of struggle—before wrenching it away... and so cruelly too. I'm going to finish this story and give Bea the ending that I would've liked to see. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Tasha stabbed you?" Bea asked incredulously. When? Where?"

"Two days ago in my unit. I was taking a nap in the afternoon and when I woke up my stomach was a bloody mess. I turned around and that little cunt was already past the gates," Juice growled. "Now hand her over."

By now, the rest of H1 had gathered around them, drawn to the sound of their raised voices. Allie emerged from Bea's unit, straightening her hoodie. Hiding behind Doreen, Tasha's eyes peered imploringly at Bea. The girl seemed determined to look anywhere except in the direction of her would-be rapist. Bea considered Juice's case—she didn't look like she was lying. _Wait a minute._ "You said she was almost gone? Did you see her face?"

For the first time, Juice's tirade faltered. "Her—her hood was up."

Bea rolled her eyes. "So you didn't actually see who it was."

"Well who the fuck else could it have been! It's obvious, she wants revenge."

"Juice if we went through the list of people who want revenge on you, we'd be here 'til next year." It was the truth. Even Juice could not have argued against it. The tension was diffused momentarily by grins and chuckles from their audience.

 _Damn straight,_ thought Allie. Having seen Bea dispense justice against—and for—a number of women since entering Wentworth, she still couldn't help being impressed by the way Bea took control of difficult situations and unruly inmates. It was objectively, unquestionably, hot.

Juice cursed under her breath. She was not used to being denied an opportunity that she felt entitled to, and an opportunity to inflict pain, no less. "I swear, I swear to God when I find out which bitch did this, she's gonna pay."

"Bullshit, you're not even sure who it is. Come back when you have proof. Now get the fuck out of my unit," Bea said, tilting her head toward the gates. "And if I hear you trying to rape anyone again, _I swear_ next time you won't be walking on your own two feet when I'm done with you."

As Juice's retreating back disappeared behind the entrance of H1 along with her muttered threats, Tasha let out a small sigh of relief. Her face was wet with tears that had fallen silently during Juice's threat. Nevertheless, she allowed herself to be led away by Doreen and Liz to watch television. One by one, the women around Bea dispersed, until only Allie remained.

She hadn't spoken a word this whole time. Bea took a step hesitantly toward her. _Shit. Was it too much? Did I scare her?_ But Allie's expression was unreadable as she took Bea's hand and gazed at it absentmindedly before looking up to meet her eyes.

"So... was that supposed to be foreplay? 'Cause it really worked."

Laughing at Bea's expression—equal parts surprise, pride, and embarrassment—Allie led her back into her room.


	10. shifts

_Attention compound, attention compound. This is a code black. All inmates back to their units. Attention compou—_

"Oh for fuck's sake."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Bloody hell, another one."

"—dropping like flies..."

The wail of sirens filled the prison. It was the third time in a week. As the exercise yard and kitchens emptied, Wentworth's corridors swarmed with inmates returning to their units. In the midst of the shuffle, two women lingered imperceptibly, moving just slow enough to edge toward the fringes of the crowd, before slipping around the corner toward the shower blocks.

"That's it. We're done."

"No. We're not."

"Fuck, Tina. Women are _dying_. Your shit is dirty and the Red Right Hand is not going to be involved in this anymore."

"We're in prison. Of course the stuff that's coming in will be cut with something. Beggars can't be choosers." Warily, the taller woman approached her partner and, for now, adversary. Her tattooed arms glistened in the light with nervous sweat. It was hard to tell whether her goal was to intimidate or soothe. "You don't back us, then you don't get to have my crew. Or the women who will do anything to get their hands on what we're selling—your speeches can't do shit for them. You need us." Satisfied, she turned haughtily and left the showers, joining the last few stragglers on their way to the units.

Kaz Proctor pounded her fist on the sink counter, silently contemplating her reflection and questioning everything that she'd done to arrive here.

* * *

"Oh my g—right there."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. _Yes. Fuck_."

Bea watched Allie's face intently as she stroked, in awe at how her body was responding to her touch. She was careful to keep her rhythm consistent—the main nugget of wisdom she retained from Franky's visit earlier that day. It was more difficult to concentrate than expected. She'd forgotten how distracting Allie could be, even when fully clothed.

As Allie's ragged breathing gradually became desperate panting, Bea wondered if she was imagining things or if the vagina's walls were really closing around her fingers. _She's so beautiful._ She'd always known that she cared for Allie, that Allie had a special hold over her, that Allie did funny things to her stomach with every wink and mischievous smirk that she threw in her direction—but until that moment, until that precise second that she felt the visceral thrill of seeing Allie's pleasure, Bea had never thought of herself as gay. _Oh my god I'm gay. I am. So. Gay._ She inhaled sharply as Allie moaned and her fingers dug into her forearm, but for some odd reason, it seemed to feel good rather than hurt. _So this is what it's like._

Allie's head swam and her hips bucked as Bea brought her closer and closer to release. All of a sudden, she felt everything give way to a familiar flood of pleasure—only there was something distinctly unfamiliar about this time. Something she'd never had with anyone else, no matter how hot the girl or how good the fuck. Shuddering in Bea's arms, Allie saw the shocked expression on her face, as if she wasn't quite sure of what she'd just done. _Well aren't you cute._

"You," Allie whispered, "Better not have been practicing with anyone else. Because that was so—" she kissed Bea's neck, "Fucking—" she kissed her lips, "Good." But Bea's whimper turned into a groan of exasperation as the blare of the panic button's siren sounded.

" _Ugh_ not again. Fuck me."

Allie smirked. "Later, maybe."


	11. changeover

Author's note: Loved reading the comments and hearing what you guys think. Still in the denial stage of the thing-that-shall-not-be-named in the finale. Still pissed at the Wentworth writers/producers because I just realized that I won't be able to watch Seasons 1–3, which were magnificent, without the experience being tainted by the ending. Sigh.

* * *

She surveyed the yard, watching the women talk, fight, and flirt. To the less observant, this was, on all accounts, an average day. But to someone who noticed the details, who could tell when a pencil has been moved a single centimetre, it was clear that the energy was changing. There was a new listlessness. A new sense of fear that hadn't been there before. She relished it. This was what had been missing in her life since she was unceremoniously banished from her position of power. But no matter. Power can always be regained.

"Joan."

Flanked by the members of her crew, Kaz marched briskly toward the tall woman sitting alone at the bench.

"Oh hello, Kaz."

"We need to stop this. We cannot have an alliance with the Asian crew anymore, even if teaming up with them makes it easier to force Bea Smith to give up top dog. Their gear is _killing_ the girls." The tremor in her voice betrayed not only anger, but also a hint of regret.

The older woman breathed deeply before she made to reply. _Don't let her get carried away by her own emotions. Make her see reason._ "The three women who died would have died whether or not they were supplied by Tina. One way or another, they would've gotten their hands on it. At least this way, their deaths served a greater good. Think of all the women we can save from falling under Smith's reign of terror and abuse." Joan turned calculatingly toward the other women as she delivered her last lines in the style of Kaz's rhetoric, and saw that they were all nodding.

All except Kaz, who was looking around her in disbelief.

 _Too easy._

* * *

"Ya reckon she's making a play for top dog?" asked Boomer as she eyed Kaz's crew disapprovingly from across the exercise yard. "Bloody cow. Kaz is plottin' somethin'. She's all riled up, look at her." The other women followed her gaze to the scene. Kaz was hotly debating some point with the other women in her crew, but her energies seemed to be focused on Ferguson.

"No," said Allie firmly. "She's not."

"Just because you were in her crew doesn't mean you have to protect her now, eh," laughed Boomer, before suddenly turning serious. "I mean it, right. If you're in our crew, then you're with us." Tasha, who was about to giggle, thought better of it. She'd proved herself to be a quick learner, but Boomer still threw her off from time to time.

"No," Allie repeated. "That's not who Kaz is. Her whole thing is to break up the hierarchy of power. She never wanted to be top dog. She wants _no one_ in charge. She's adamant about that."

"But it doesn't make sense, love. So they're backing the Asian crew, who are bringing in bad gear that's killed three women already? I thought Kaz was supposed to be protecting the women," said Liz thoughtfully.

"... Yeah, I—" Allie faltered, "I don't get it either. The Kaz that I know would never put women's lives at risk like that." The disappointment in her voice touched something in Bea, and she began to reach for Allie's hand under the table before changing her mind and pulling Allie into her arms. She leaned over to kiss her temple, holding her close. When, after a few seconds, she still did not let go, they drew stares and raucous wolf whistles from the other inmates.

Maxine and Boomer silenced them almost immediately with a look, staring down any woman unwise enough to let her gaze linger too long. Bea nodded at her friends gratefully. There was no way she'd be able to get away with this without them. Wentworth was not used to having a top dog in love and this was a whole new game that she'd have to use all her wits to navigate.

 _Oh shit._

"It's not Kaz. It's Ferguson." She couldn't believe she didn't see it before. "Ferguson's still playing her. Only now she's using Kaz's crew to gain power." Bea tried to remember Franky's past visits. What did she say during that story about the awkward dinner with Vera and Bridget? "Psychopaths crave power. They need people to manipulate. That's what Ferguson is after."

They glanced at each other apprehensively. Kaz was one thing, but the Freak was a far different kind of opponent.

Bea fell into a thoughtful silence, trying to come up with a strategy. And for the first time ever, Boomer had a suggestion when everyone else was at a loss for words.

"Well, we'll just have to go poonter on her ass, eh."


	12. undone

Author's note: The end is nigh. This is not the final chapter but we're almost there. :) Thanks again for the comments—love reading your thoughts! Hope the endgame I have in mind for Ballie is better than what happened in 4x12...

* * *

 _No, we can't just go poonter on her ass. Bless you, Booms, but we can't._

Bea turned Boomer's suggestion over in her head during breakfast the next day. It's not like she hadn't considered it before. It would make life so much easier. But taking another person's life had consequences that she was only too familiar with—and the Governor had a point. The Freak needed to be served justice.

"Oy Novak! How much for an hour?" shouted a coarse voice above the din of the cafeteria. A butch woman, two tables away, was smirking openly at Allie. Her crew of lanky tattooed inmates, all with similar undercuts, howled with laughter and whistled.

Bea stared icily at them. Pushing her tray away, she got up, but felt a tug at the hem of her sweatshirt.

"Babe, it's really sexy when you get like this, but don't. They're not worth it," said Allie. "Besides—"

"Bea." Juice had ambled over with her glass of orange juice. Her voice was low, as if she didn't want to be overheard. "I need to talk to you. Now."

"What do you want, Juice?" Doreen asked sharply. She'd instinctively turned her entire body to shield Tasha, who simply continued to swirl her soup with her spoon, not even raising her eyes. Doreen, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten about her food entirely and was now solely focused on glaring at the woman who had interrupted their meal.

"You're still mad, Anderson?" scoffed Juice. "Oh get over it, it was just a bit of fun. She got me tossed in the slot—we're even. More trouble than what she's worth if you ask me," she nodded toward Tasha but continued speaking as if she was not there. "Would've been better off if the Freak never pointed me in her bloody direction."

Suddenly alert, Tasha looked up. So did the rest of the table.

"Bloody hell," said Boomer, "Just when ya think you've figured it out, she goes and does something even more Freak-y."

"Anyway," Juice continued, turning back to Bea, "Need to talk. Privately." She did not seem to have noticed the effect of her words.

Bea, half intrigued by what had caused Juice's change in demeanour and half keen for something to take her mind off of Ferguson's schemes, nodded briskly. "Make it quick." Leaving the cafeteria surreptitiously, they descended a flight of stairs and stood in the empty stairwell—Bea was well aware of Juice's anxiety around stairs after her so-called accident, and she was not averse to using it when she needed to.

After making sure they were alone, Juice lifted her shirt slightly. "It happened again." Bea grimaced as she took in the sight of a gash across her stomach. "I was taking an afternoon nap. In my room this time. She's a fast runner. And I'm never taking a bloody nap again."

For the first time in their four-year acquaintance, Bea detected a hint of fear in Juice's voice. "You have no idea who it could be?" she asked. Not that she actually cared for the well-being of a rapist; but this vigilante prisoner's crude style of justice was undeniably intriguing.

"You know as well as I do how many women have got it in for me," Juice replied grudgingly. "Just find out who it is. Or I'll have to go to Proctor. She'd help me find that cunt with her gang. And the more women she's got backing her, the fewer there'll be for you—and your Polish princess. She's already got a few suitors, eh? How long do you think you can protect her for?" Letting her threat hang in the air, she lumbered off.

 _Shit. Shit shit shit._ Bea returned to her table, still deep in thought over who Juice's assailant could be, the fragility of her status, and the protection it afforded.

"What's wrong? Did Juice... do something?" Allie frowned at Bea's expression as she stroked her arm. "Bea?" Snapping out of her rumination, Bea smiled. Sometimes she wondered if Allie knew the power that she had over her.

"Nah, she just got shivved again," Bea said as she placed her hand over Allie's, relishing her touch. "No idea who it was," she added cheerfully before stealing a quick kiss. _God, why does she do this to me? I'm acting like a teenager._ Surprised, Allie laughed and pulled her back in for a second, longer kiss amidst renewed catcalls and loud suggestions from the butch crew about better places she should put her mouth.

"Serves her right," said Doreen spitefully. "About time someone gave Juice what's coming to her."

"It was Ferguson though," Tasha mused, "She told Juice to get me. Even though I never did anything to her."

"Yes love," said Liz absentmindedly, patting her on the arm. "But you have Bea, and Maxine—and Boomer—" Doreen glared at her. "—and Doreen too of course. No one would dare hurt you. Right girls?"

"But I had them before too," she said softly.


	13. lifer

p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Author's note: Well, this is it. Sorry it took so long! But endings really are the hardest, which is why this one took the longest out of the chapters for me to write. This story has been an awesome experience for me as a first-time fic writer though to be honest, it was born out of a selfish desire to see Bea happy. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride. Reviews are more than welcome! (Pretty please. ? )/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Times; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Babe."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Mhmm."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""emBabe/em."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Huh?" Bea focused her sights back on the woman above her./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Where are you?" Allie frowned, pulling her hand away from between her thighs. This was not a common occurrence. "What's going on? I mean I'm good, but even I can't do much if you're not here," she said as she drew her hand up Bea's chest toward her neck, then gently massaged her temple, not unlike that first day they broached the conversation of sex in the cafeteria./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Bea blinked quickly, trying to gather her thoughts and debating how much she wanted to say. The increasing taunts of the other women, her fear for Allie's safety, it was all beginning to weigh on her. "Allie, I—"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Bea? Could I have a word?" A soft knock at the door and Doreen's voice interrupted her thoughts./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Fuck's sake, Doreen, I'm busy," groaned Bea, as Allie rolled her eyes and snickered./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""It's important, Bea, I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't!"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oh let's go see, maybe it really is important. Maybe Nash finally got a job. OR maybe he just proposed to her," Allie suggested before they both broke into laughter./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Bea and Allie emerged from the cell, pointedly adjusting their sweatpants to emphasize to Doreen exactly what she was interrupting. But she hardly seemed to notice—her face was pale and anxious, as if about to burst with some kind of secret./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Tasha's been acting a bit... weird lately. Like really weird. Standoffish and doesn't like being around us much—I chalked it up to her being in a mood, right. But today I found these when I was grabbing my magazines from her room." She lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal mangled razors and other crude makeshift shivs in the waistband of her pants. Some were more refined than others, as if their creator's technique had gotten better with practice./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Jesus. She's been experimenting with making shivs?" Wide-eyed, Allie couldn't help but be impressed by the girl's ingenuity. emDamn. Juice must've really done a number on her before she pushed the panic button./em/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You think she's behind the attacks on Juice?" Bea asked. Doreen nodded fearfully. "Where is she now, Dors?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Dunno, I haven't seen her since lunch," Doreen replied. The clock read 4:43. Bea thought Kitchen's being prepped for dinner. Exercise yard should still be full, but Juice said she was never napping again./em/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Are the showers empty right now? During cleaning? When are they usually cleaned?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""They're usually done cleaning by 4:30," Allie answered. She remembered the tedious work days when she was assigned to the shower blocks. "Usually people don't start showering in there til 5 though because sometimes cleaning takes a little longer. Why? You think Tasha's there?" And then it clicked. "Wait. Bea, you think she's going after Juice in the showers?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oh my God," Doreen breathed. She whirled around and broke into a sprint, with Bea right behind her./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Heaving open the shower room's door, Doreen gasped. Bea and Allie caught up a split second later, and were speechless as they peered past Doreen's shoulder./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Kneeling on the floor in one of the middle stalls was Tasha, bent over an inmate who was slumped against the wall. Blood was seeping into the drain. The three women approached them slowly, hardly believing their eyes./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Naked, with lathered foam still clinging to her slick skin, the fallen prisoner's abdomen was marked by a dark red stain. Joan Ferguson shuddered as the last of her life left her. There was a ghost of a smile in the crinkles of her eyes, which were still trained on Tasha's face./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Doreen gasped. "Tasha, what have you done? How did you get her here?" As the young girl rose from her knees, the women saw that she was breathing heavily, but with frightened determination./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I knew she'd be here right after it was cleaned. She's always here before anyone else. She has a thing for hygiene and all that..." she trailed off, rubbing away tears that were now starting to fall thickly onto her cheeks. "It was her all along. She was going to have me raped."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yeah but don't you know what's going to happen to you now?" Doreen sputtered. "You're going to get life for this! You're going to be like—"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Like me," finished Bea. She was staring hard at Tasha, not out of anger, but with the grim knowledge that any hope of a future outside those walls was now dashed for her. emYou stupid girl. You're too young for this./em/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Tasha shook her head. "I saw the way she looked at me, all the time—you don't know what that's like. She would never have just let me go. I don't care. Even if this makes me a lifer."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""No," said Allie quietly. She moved deliberately toward Tasha and took the bloody blade from her grip. "Go wash your hands. Get the blood off. Now."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"In a flash, Bea was beside her reaching desperately for the shiv, but she wasn't quick enough. "Allie, there's no fucking way I'm letting you—"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Bea, listen to me. This is what I want," she insisted, her characteristic smirk playing on her face. "Don't you see? Now thatem I've killed the Freak/em, the women won't fuck with me. Unless they want to get shanked too by the Alliecat. It's perfect."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You're going to get lifeem—"/em/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I told you, the day I got my sentencing. I didn't care if it was twenty years," Allie's expression softened as she pull Bea closer with her free hand. "And by the way, I lied. I couldn't care less if it was forty. We can be lifers together. It's perfect!"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Surrendering to Allie's resolve, Bea shook her head in disbelief. "You're crazy." She couldn't help but be moved by the hopeful joy in the younger woman's gaze, which had not wavered from her this entire time. "And I love you."/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You better. You're gonna be waking up to these baby blues for the rest of your life," teased Allie as she pulled Bea toward the door. "Now if you'll do us a favour and bring this murderer whom you've just caught to the Governor, that would be great, thanks. Oh and Doreen, clean Tasha up a bit, yeah?" Still bewildered, Doreen nodded as she guided Tasha to the sinks./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Oh and Bea," Allie said, once Tasha and Doreen were out of earshot./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yeah?"/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I love you too."/p


End file.
